farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Miklo Braca
Bio The consummate Peacekeeper, as described by the late Captain Bialar Crais, Braca has risen through the ranks largely thanks to his refusal to question his superiors and his association with Scorpius. When we were first introduced to Braca he was just another expendable Peacekeeper Lieutenant, apparently having replaced Lieutenant Teeg as Crais' aide. However, the events surrounding the destruction of Scorpius' Gammak Project led to his becoming Scorpius' executive officer, when Scorpius took over Crais's Command Carrier. After Commandant Mele-On Grayza arrested Scorpius for defying High Command and failing to keep his command carrier intact, Braca become her right arm and was granted a promotion to Captain. On the surface, Braca would appear to be the ultimate yes-man: seemingly loyal to his superiors, but actually only interested in furthering his own goals and quite capable of the worst treachery. However, this oversimplification cannot explain his continued collaboration with Scorpius even after the latter's apparent disgrace and enslavement on Grayza's orders. This collaboration reached its climax with Braca's removal of Grayza for erratic behavior under a section of the Uniform Code, when it appeared that she was putting her own interests above those of the Peacekeepers as a whole. Rather than being a simple bureaucrat looking for advancement, Braca seemed more like a man dedicated to protecting the Peacekeepers from all threats, both foreign and domestic. He was an instrumental leader in the war against the Scarrans and while severely injured, he proved to be a capable pilot and soldier and was one the few Peacekeepers of his battalion to survive. Following the signing of the Peacekeeper-Scarran peace treaty, he was one of the many PK officers who deserted. However, when the new Commandant Aeryn Sun rallied all PK forces to fight the Kkore, he returned and was promoted to Admiral. Quotes *(To Crais): Is it true what they say? That Scorpius can sense our fears and our weaknesses? I AWAIT YOUR ORDERS, SIR! *(To John): Oh, how disappointing you are in the flesh. *(To John): You're insane! *Like you said, sir, I don't question High Command. *(About Scorpius): He survived. He always survives. *(To Crais): There's a lot of hostility among the crew. They feel you betrayed them by misusing your command. So do I. *(To Crais): Not as salubrious as your previous accommodations. Still, considering the fact you should be in our brig, I suppose you can't complain. Don't bother searching for surveillance. You're not that important. *The hybrid's building to maximum power - inside the hangar. I don't think he's planning to escape. *(To Scorpius before he kicks him): This is for all the times I've had to say 'yes'. *Here's your rematch, Crichton. *Uh, I'm glad I could be of service. I mean,I'm pleased I could satisfy... will that be all? *Commandant Grayza, under Article 6-Rulu, Uniform Code of Admiralty Conduct, Section 19: due to a state of incapacitation of judgement displayed in multiple encounters under stress I hereby invoke the Transfer of Command and relieve you of duty immediately. *(To Scorpius): Allow me to take this opportunity to say how pleased I am to have you back on board, sir. Background information * Braca is played by the Australian actor David Franklin. * Braca is one of nine characters to appear in all four seasons of Farscape as well as The Peacekeeper Wars. The others are Crichton, Aeryn, D'Argo, Rygel, Chiana, Pilot, Scorpius and Stark. Of these nine, Braca is the only one who was never a member of Moya's crew. * His first name was revealed in "We're So Screwed - La Bomba". * David Franklin has said in interviews that he always played Braca "as if the show were all about him, his story of rising through the ranks." This decision on the actor's part attracted the attention of the show's writers and producers. Appearances * Season 1 ** "Bone To Be Wild" ** "Family Ties" * Season 2 ** "Mind the Baby" ** "Look at the Princess - I Do, I Think" ** "Liars, Guns and Money - A Not So Simple Plan" ** "Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These..." ** "Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B" ** "Die Me, Dichotomy" * Season 3 ** "Season of Death" ** "Losing Time" ** "Incubator" ** "I-Yensch, You-Yensch" ** "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter" ** "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" * Farscape: D'Argo's Trial: "Error and Trial" * Farscape: D'Argo's Quest: ** "Undercover of the Night" ** "Prison Brake" * Season 4 ** "What Was Lost - Sacrifice" ** "What Was Lost - Resurrection" ** "Promises" ** "Unrealized Reality" ** "Kansas" ** "Terra Firma" ** "Bringing Home the Beacon" ** "We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi" ** "We're So Screwed - La Bomba" ** "Bad Timing" * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars * Farscape: Gone and Back: ** "With Enemies Like These..." ** "Call in the Murines" ** "All Fall Down" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories: ** "Twice More Unto the Breach" ** "Death is Taxing" ** "Nothing Left to Lose" ** "Crawling From the Wreckage" ** "Resistance is Useless" ** "Stark Contrasts" ** "Getting the Band Back Together" Category:Recurring characters Category:Sebaceans Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Peacekeeper Wars characters Category:Peacekeepers Category:Male